FwPCSS04
is the fourth episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Synopsis The episode begins with Mai drawing a picture of the Sakura trees before her as Saki approaches and begins to watch behind her shoulder. Mai, surprised scolds Saki, who apologizes for doing that and going on to say how pretty the picture is, and that Mai could focus on a career in Art. Suddenly, someone agrees before introducing herself as Takeuchi Ayano. A second year student in Art Club. She goes on to ask Mai about joining the art club and an upcoming contest, to which Saki begins answering for Mai until Ayano scolds her. During lunch Saki and Mai are sitting together when Saki notices Mai not really saying much. She tries to ask her if she's alright, which Mai insist she is. Later that evening, Mai explains the theme to her brother then asks him what he thinks of it, to which he replies frogs. Mai becomes flustered and upset when her mother comes up and mentions they will catch colds if they stay outside too long during the evening. Mai then calls her father at work, who states a Lynx and asks why Spring Constellations are no good for Mai. With no good answer she hangs up and lays on her bed while trying to determine what she can enter in the contest. The following morning, Mai goes to talk with Saki, who laughs as Mai recalls the previous evening to her. She tells her she only has until Sunday to decide and that she has no ideas on what to do. As Saki asks to come with her to search for inspiration, Flappy appears and mentions that Spring makes him think of new love. Choppy appears and tries to think of an answer also, unfortuantly not understanding that Flappy was trying to admit his feelings to her and she didn't get it at all. For inspiration, Saki and Mai travel up a mountain side and see the whole view of the town! Water, buildings, greenery. Glancing down the hill Mai notices a cabbage field, to which Saki mentions that Spring Cabbage goes well with Spring, so the girls head back down to investigate the scene. Mai decides this is what she desires to enter for the time being, and sits down to draw. Saki returns with a few drinks and sits down when Mai suddenly mentions that it seems weird for the Spring Cabbage to have appeared so quickly and Saki goes to look. As Mai continues, she sees an old woman struggling with a cart and as she falls over, Mai quickly gets up to go and help her. As thanks the woman invites Mai in for a drink when Mai asks to help her with the upcoming harvesting. The woman insist she doesn't have to, but Mai wishes to despite. Meanwhile with Saki, the forest around her is becoming darker and darker and she feels as if she's only going in further. Flappy then asks her if she's sure she knows her way back, but Saki insist she's fine and that she used to play there all the time as a child. Mai helps the woman with her harvesting, at first messing up and accidentally dropping the boxes off of the crate. After a few attempts she begins to get better and improve, eventually even finding it fun. Once she finishes the woman tells her she can leave, since she has to clean up now. So Mai puts the last box up just as Choppy begins to detect something weird in the air. Flappy also does the same with Saki, leaving her in disbelief at the mention. Suddenly the cicadas fly by her! They fly all the way to Mai as Karehan makes himself noticed and becomes aware that without both girls being present. They can't become Pretty Cure! With this in mind, Saki begins to run and he chases after her. It's then Mai notices the Cicadas on the ceiling when Choppy informs her they came after her! Running outside, the Cicadas begin to glow and transform into a Uzaina! Saki continues to run, eventually leading Karehan to think she jumped off of the edge of the hill nearby instead of hiding just centemeters from him. Saki quickly finds Mai, having just avoided an attack and they transform into Pretty cure! At first it seems as if the Uzaina does not need to give an effort, easily swiping them both onto the ground and into the trees. They manage to fend it off, using power in their arms and legs and quickly use Twin Stream Splash on the cicadas to free them from the Uzaina path. They quickly flee as Karehan retreats. Transforming back to normal, Saki and Mai wait for the old woman to begin waking up. Suddenly, Ayano runs in and the girls learn the old woman they helped is her grandmother! Later, at the Art Contest hallway, Mai and Saki are overlooking the submissions for the contest. Mai isn't too sad that she didn't win, and even Ayano, who approaches them mentions it doesn't show the meaning of Spring to her. Instead they look at Mai's entry, a portait of the old woman she met days ago. Saki asks her why she changed her mind, but Mai instead just ask for an opinion on it. Ayano thinks its the best picture there as Mai explains she was actually to pait the old woman holding a cabbage but she got too distracted by her smile and it covered the entire picture instead... As they walk home, Mai explains that because of Saki she had decided to join the Art Club. Saki tries to deny this claim, though she feels clearly happy about it when suddenly Flappy appears to tell her he's hungry. They begin to argue, causing Choppy to appear and begin to cry. Which only makes them argue more as Mai tries to calm her down. Major Events *Karehan (as well as maybe the rest of the villians) learn that Pretty Cure cannot work unless both girls are there. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan Secondary Characters *Takeuchi Ayano Trivia *The first moment/episode to hint that Flappy is in love with Choppy. *Its shown that whenever she feels discomfort nearby, Choppy will unfold her ears sideways. Flappy will also do this, but straight up. *Flappy implies near the end that when Saki is working at the bakery, she often takes "snack breaks" during her shift and eating the food. Gallery surprise.png Drawing.png Mai's bedroom.png Flappy and confused Choppy.png Ayano normal.png Blank.png Crying.png Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star